


Gay for the Greasy Slytherin Kid

by magnusfuckingbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorably shy Snape, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusfuckingbane/pseuds/magnusfuckingbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last year on Hogwarts and James would love to finally confess to their victim of bullying for six years about his feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay for the Greasy Slytherin Kid

 James Potter is one of the most famous students in Hogwarts. Not only he is an excellent Quidditch player, he is really good looking and according to many of his girl schoolmates, he melts everyone with his hot aura and his stare. Especially when he smiles, the girls go gaga over it. He is completely single, though there's a girl in Gryffindor who's being linked to him often. Lily Evans. She is beautiful, with her green eyes complementing her red hair. A lot of guys like her, but she's slightly headstrong when it comes to boys and there's a rumor that says, she has a huge crush on him. Well, he's flattered, yes. He'll court her if he isn't gay..... that's his secret. He's gay. And he's been in love with a Slytherin kid named Severus Snape. Whom they bullied back then, which is why he's probably so mad and he hate James now. 

  _Why the bloody hell did I even bullied him_.. he thought, sighing while thinking about the times they made fun of him. And by 'they' he means their group called Marauders. Which consists of him, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They once laughed at him so hard when he tripped on someone's foot in the Great Hall, making Severus lock himself in the male's bathroom and James could swear that he heard him cry. 

  _Right. I was in denial, I was confused, and I don't want to be gay for him, that's why I kept on bullying him so he'll hate me and maybe my confusion will turn out to be me actually not liking him._  

 But that didn't happened. Instead, it actually got stronger. His best friends know about it too, and they kept on encouraging James to just say sorry and confess.

 "James, you know what, you should just apologize. Explain why you guys bullied him back then," Remus said as he sat beside James and ruffled his hair. Sirius squinted his eyes at Remus and grabbed him back on his lap. "'You guys'? You mean, we. Because you're a part of the group too. And I noticed that you kept on sitting beside James nowadays. If you're trying to make me jealous, it's working."

 Remus leaned on the other's chest and played with his fingers, while chuckling at the thought of him and James. "I am just trying to make James feel better. Advicing him, you know. And Pads, even if i'm part of the group, I haven't done anything to bully him. I just watch you guys." James stared at his two best friends and let out a whimper. "Stop being lovey dovey while i'm here, lonely and heartbroken." They just chuckled at him, Sirius mumbling, "No one can stop me from being sweet to Remus."

◆◆◆

 It's already their 7th year in Hogwarts. Their last year, and James finally decided that he is going to clear everything to Severus Snape, in his traditional sort of way. It's been a long time since he last fought Snape, and now, he's going to do it again.

 "Snivellus, since this is our last year, why don't we have a friendly duel? Maybe we won't see each other again after Hogwarts." _No, please let me see you again._  

 "For sure we'll be both busy after everything and this will act as our good bye to each other." _No good byes please. I would love to bother you again and again even after we graduated_.

 Severus was just staring at him, confused and looking so annoyed it hurts. "Sure, Potter. Get ready, because you're going to lose." He said, making James smirk, he's so feisty, he thought. They both took their wands, the students around them moved to the side but kept on watching them.

 "Stupefy!," Severus is the first one to attack, James flying to the other side of the hall while groaning. His mouth turned into a smirk again as he raised his wand and said, "Petrificus totalus!," but Severus dodged the spell, and it hit the Ravenclaw student beside him instead. He could see Severus grin, that really adorable grin of his, and was surprised when he counter attacked him with the disarming spell and followed it with levicorpus. James is now hanging upside down. 

 "WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE?! SEVERUS SNAPE! JAMES POTTER!," Professor McGonagall's voice boomed across the hall, making Severus lose his focus and James fell down the floor. "The two of you, detention! Tonight, you'll stay in the owlery, feed the owls and maybe clean it too. You exceeded my patience already."

 "But professor, James is the one who starte—," Severus was cut by a "No buts, Mr. Snape. It's always you two. Now go ahead and don't forget the detention. You'll start at 7." And their professor started walking away.

 James' plan worked. Now, he just need to wait for 7PM to come. He saw Severus giving him an intense glare and started heading to the Slytherin's dorm.

◆◆◆

 It's 7:00 in the evening, both James and Severus are already in the owlery. Professor McGonagall just left them with a warning, 'Don't you dare try escaping the detentions.'

 It was quiet between the two of them, just the hooting of the owls and the flapping of their wings can be heard. James is seated near the window and cleared his throat and said, "It was a good fight though, to be honest." Severus scoffed and started feeding some of the owls in front of him with some crumbs. James couldn't help but to admire him in that angle. The moon is shining against his pale skin, the cold, dark, and gentle contrast of his eyes while staring at the flying creatures. The owls.. He had an idea. Getting a parchment paper, ink, and quill from his bag, he started writing on it, catching Snape's attention. "Writing to someone to help you escape the detention, Potter?," he asked, his voice full of annoyance, his arms crossed. "No, Snape. I am a man of my words, and I told Professor that I won't do that, right? Or maybe you want me to write a letter of help for you instead?," he answered, quill still moving against the parchment.

 Minutes later, he attached the letter to an owl and whispered to it. The owl started flying, but to Snape's confusion, it's flying towards him. He tried swatting the owl away but realized that maybe the letter is for him. Maybe it's filled with insults, since it's from James. He got the parchment paper and unrolled it. Surprise is evident to his face when he started reading it.

\---

  **Things I love about Severus 'feisty' Snape**

1\. He's really adorable whenever he's annoyed.

2\. He's feisty, yes.

3\. He look like an adorable puppy that I would love to protect.

4\. I sometimes see him grin, but I would want to see him smile more often.

5\. The way he glares at everyone. I am so weird for loving it, but like I said, he's feisty.

6\. His skin. It's so pale, but I would love to run my hands and my lips over it.

7\. Of course, his clever brains. He's like second to Remus when it comes to brains.

8\. He's brave enough to fight us whenever we bully him.

9\. He's strong. Earlier, I was turned upside down on the air.

10\. Everything. God, I love everything about him.

I am really sorry that we bullied him. I just did it because I am confused with my feelings and I am in denial that I am gay, and I am gay for him. I started liking him since we're on our 2nd year. Severus Snape, forgive me. I understand that you hate me so much, I just want to let you know about my secret feelings for you for like, five and a half years now. This is our last year, and my last chance to confess. I love you.

\---

 James just hummed softly while staring outside, waiting for what will Snape say about it. "Potter.. you're crazy. Have you drank some potion huh? Or are you just messing with me? Bloody. I hate you," he blurted out, throwing the letter to James, who just sighed sadly in return. He knows that this will happen. "This..this isn't a joke. The whole scene earlier, me asking you to fight me so Professor will give us detention, that's part of my plan. I want you to spend time with me, alone. So I can confess all of this. I am gay, Severus. The last part of the letter, that's the truth. I thought my crush on you would vanish, but nope. It turned to love and goddammit, I do love you. Everyone thinks I like Lily, no, I don't. I love you," James said in a fast pace, and Severus was just staring at him, shocked. James could swear that Severus's pale cheeks is now in the shade of red.

 "I-I like Lily.." Severus mumbled, looking down as if he's feeling shy when talking about that topic. James nodded and tried to smile, feeling so hopeless now that his love is actually straight. "I can.. talk to Lily and ask her to go out with you..," James smiled softly, but then he saw Severus suddenly moving, walking towards him, and next thing he knew, his lips are pressed hard against his', Severus's arms wrapped around his neck, and he's actually sitting on his lap. His lap. Talk about instant boner. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer, moving his mouth against the Severus's as he cling on James tightly. Slowly, he pulled away and stared at James. "I-I love you too. A whole lot. Even though you're so mean and I wanted to kill you many times. Still, I do love you too. Hell, who doesn't love you anyway? Everybody sees you as their ideal type. Some of them bullied me once, they said all your attention's on me, so I told them, they should ask you to bully them too," he frowned. James pulled him once more for another kiss and mumbled, "Well, that's true. All my attention's on you. I won't let that happen again. We'll tell everyone. So that no one would dare flirt with you as well. I've seen a certain 5th year Slytherin hitting on you once, and that made me jealous."

 Someone cleared their throat. There on the doorway, Professor McGonagall is standing and staring at them, with a slight smile on her lips. "Your detention's over now. I am sure that these owls wouldn't want to watch the two of you while doing such...things.."

 James grinned widely, thanking the Professor while Severus has his free hand on his face and looking down, so ashamed of what the Professor had to see. His other hand is clasped on James' tightly, blushing more when the other lifted it and pressed his lips on it. "James, please don't."

 "What? I did said it the letter that I want to caress your pale skin with my hands and lips right? No one can stop me from being sweet to my Severus now. Come on and let's announce it to the whole school. Oh, why stop there. Let's announce it to the whole wizarding community!," he exclaimed excitedly, dragging the red as a tomato Severus to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why it has to be the owlery where the detention takes place but whatever. ;;n;; I hope this is okay!


End file.
